Passing Time
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: The war has ended and Sasuke had come back to the village so he could protect it, but some time later, he began to show respect to a certain kunoichi which soon turned into love. Time passes greatly as these two share their lives together..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I hope you like this fanfic.! :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Finally.. Obito is finally...dead._

My visions blurred from extreme exhaustion as I barely heard the voices of the two team mates in front of me. I slowly retrieved back the power from the White Strength Seal that I've finally awakened and was light green instead of lilac like my master's.

_"The war is finally over.."_

_"We can go home now..."_

_"Sa..k.. let's go back to the village now..."_

_"Sakura-chan.. are you okay?..."_

My eyes were forced to roll back as my body tilted backwards and fell into the deep pools of darkness...

* * *

_Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep..._

_"Few sprained bones, deep cut wounds, a broken rib, overuse of chakra, extreme exhaustion. Her bone structure is all healed now, but her exhaustion seems to be the problem... She seems to have exhausted herself a lot, I can't predict when she'll wake up."_

I started hearing faint voices as I peeked open my eyes to see a white hospital room. I had a CPAP covering the bridge of my nose to my chin and helped me breathe with ease and comfort.

"Sakura-chan.."

I turned my eyes towards the voice as I saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there, talking with Lady Tsunade. Naruto wore a grave face while Sasuke was neutral.

"Na.. Naru..."I tried speaking as Sasuke snapped his head to me first.

"Sakura,"he called out.

Naruto whipped his head towards me as I attempted to bear hug me, but was stopped by Lady Tsunade. Naruto and Tsunade started to quarrel as they totally ignored me and Sasuke's existence.

"Sa.. su...ke-ku.."I choked out, trying to sit up.

"Stay down,"he said in a commanding manner, staring at me with an empty gaze.

I felt my long hair cascading down my shoulder as I was laid back down. Wait a minute... LONG HAIR?

"Mirr.. or...I... need.. mirror.."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see that he was trying to get Lady Tsunade off of him and went to a drawer in the room and handed a face mirror to me. The moment I looked in the mirror, my heart rate increased as the heart rate monitor beeped erratically.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto cried out, snapping his head back towards me.

I widened my eyes at myself as I scanned my face. My short choppy hair had grown past my chest and somehow made me radiate a beautiful aura.

"Take...off.. mask..."

Lady Tsunade removed the CPAP as I spoke normally than before.

"Why the hell do I look different?"I asked in a demanding manner as Lady Tsunade answered slowly.

"The White Strength Seal that you've acquired can increase the growth rate of your hair and make you look beautiful even though you look the same. I'm not very surprised that my own pupil has gotten the same White Strength Seal as mine."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Eh...I think it was about 2 weeks Sakura-chan,"Naruto answered, scratching his head.

I was shocked and the heart rate monitor showed it. Lady Tsunade had a long lour of check up until she final decided that I was discharged. I changed into my baggy beige shirt with a red leather, zip up vest over it, a short beige tight skirt, and my knee-length ninja boots.

I walked out of the hospital with my long shoulder blade-length pink hair swaying in the soft breeze. I felt fairly different than what I felt like before.

"Sakura-chan! Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate the reunion of Team 7!"Naruto beamed, putting my arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Get off me dobe, I have to train."

"Then let's train together then!"

"Idiot, Sakura was just discharged from the hospital."

"I'd prefer you to not look at me as I'm weak,"I dangerous growled, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent then started heading towards the training ground as Naruto and I followed. I was feeling much better with the auto recover of the White Strength Seal and I felt more confident after releasing the power out.

We, except for Naruto, stood from each other on the training ground as Naruto yelled to us.

"Okay then! Let's see who'll be the one standing at the end!"

I took out my black leather gloves and tightened it firmly as I pulled it down my hands. I was craving for some training since I was knocked out for 2 weeks.

We were silent and stared at each other with scanning eyes as we devised a plan. I looked at Naruto to see that he was eye-ing me to gang up on Sasuke, I eyed him to agree on that as the wind started to blow faster.

All three of us began running towards the center of the ground in full speed as I filled up my fist with chakra. Naruto had readied his bunched up fist as we aimed for Sasuke and swung our fists at Sasuke who arrived at the middle.

"Cha!"I switched my aim at Naruto as I slipped past his Rasengan and slammed my fists at his face.

Sasuke had used his super speed to dodge and I sent Naruto flying across the wide training ground as he was smashed against 10 trees.

"S-Sakura-chan...you big meanie.."he croaked out.

"Sorry Naruto, it's your fault that you decided to trust me,"I said, smirking as I turned towards Sasuke.

I pushed chakra towards my feet as I got into a mad dash towards Sasuke. I swung a chakra filled punch at him towards his face, but easily dodged as I suspected and blocked his high kick with my arm as we performed a lightning speed taijutsu battle.

Sasuke activated his Chidori as I filled up my fist with chakra as we collided the two powerful attacks and was thrown back from the recoil. Sasuke wasn't even breaking a sweat while I was breathing hard from the physical attacks.

I closed my eyes to concentrate as I released chakra from my White Strength Seal and I felt immense chakra powering up my body.

I'm not playing nice girl now.

"**Cha**!"

I smashed my dangerous fist on to the ground as the earth below me rumbled into boulders as I looked up to see Sasuke jumping rock to rock to avoid danger.

This was my chance.

I pushed chakra on to my feet as I charged up my fist with overwhelming amount of chakra and took a mad dash towards Sasuke. He was in mid-air which means, no where to run.

"**Shannaro**!"

I slammed my fist on to Sasuke's chest as made a full twist on to it so it would be a painful one. He coughed up blood as I smirked in victory.

I helped Naruto and Sasuke lay on a tree and pulled out my gloves to get ready to heal them.

"Sasuke, I know you went easily on me,"I said as Sasuke looked away from me,"For your punishment, you're gonna be the last one to heal."

Because of my White Strength Seal, I began healing Naruto without any hand signs as 30 minutes passed. Naruto was knocked out and I summon out Katsuya to transport him to Lady Tsunade.

"Hai Sakura-san!"she said before disappearing into a poof with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, take off your jacket,"I instructed, turning to him.

"Hn.."he took off his turtle neck white jacket.

I placed my hands on his chest and started reattaching the bone. Without anethesia, this was going to be a painful process.

Sasuke started to show signs of pain as I quickly reattached the bone and healed his bruises and scratches. After finishing with bandages, I tapped him on the shoulder that I was done and retrieved chakra from my White Strength Seal.

"I'll see you later,"I said, heading towards home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Stay tuned~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Thanks for reviews and I appreciate the compliments that I'm receiving on this fanfic! I just can't wait to write more so I could show you guys what's going to happen next! I just can't settle down because of that!^^**

**Anyways, I started reading manga now instead of anime and found out a whole lot of information far beyond the anime series! Now I'm a manga addict! :)**

**Thanks again and enjoy the story~~~**

* * *

"Any symptoms from the patient?"

"A-ah.. yes. He's currently suffering mental damage and is having common headaches from the report."

"Here's the prescription for medicine and make sure he is fed before consuming this pill. It's very strong so only one per day will be fine."

"Hai Sakura-sama!"

The door slammed shut as I slumped back down my desk with an exasperated sigh. I sat back up, rubbing my throbbing temple and heard a window open with a 'click.' I always knew that entrance style.

"Another mission Sasuke?"I sighed out, not bothering to look at him.

"Ah,"I heard him reply as I made my way towards my medic drawer.

"How long will be the mission?"I asked, fingering some pills in the drawer.

"I'll be coming back tonight.. It's not that long."

I poured some few soldier and chakra pills into a zip lock bag and turned to see him in his ANBU uniform outside the window. I walked towards him and leaned out the window to hand him the necessary amount of pills he would need.

"Thanks.."

My long waist-length hair blew in the soft breeze as Sasuke brushed his finger on it to grab the pills. He began to jumped to another roof as I stopped him with my hand on his wrist as he turn around to see whats wrong.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and glowed light green as I healed his bruise with ease. I took out a vitamin and omega-3 pill as I took his hand to place it.

"You need to care for yourself, don't go recklessly with an unhealthy body,"I scolded, frowning.

He was silent and continued to stare at me until he nodded, disappearing with a 'poof.'

I smiled a bit and sat back down on my desk to return to my work. Signing papers, writing reports, writing recipes for medicine were a pain in the neck for sure, but if it meant saving lives, I was willing to go through that.

It's been 5 years since the war ended and many things have changed since then.

Naruto had become the sixth Hokage and is dating Hinata, he had grown more mature since then. Sasuke had been ranked quickly to an ANBU and has not been able to find a woman who could restore his clan with him, he started to warm up a bit more during these past years.

Sai quit being a team mate of Team 7 after Sasuke came back and his currently an ANBU, he's starting to understand emotions with the help of Ino.

I had become of the head doctor of the Konoha Leaf Hospital in place of my master since I had surpassed her and had improved in using the White Strength Seal, and...my feelings for Sasuke had grown stronger.

I had tried to forget my love for him so I could move on, but I just couldn't for some reason. I shook off those thoughts and went back to work as nightfall soon poured the skies with blackness and stars.

I was the only one in the hospital working late currently and was the best time I could work quietly because of all the commotions in the mornings.

After finishing my last paperwork, I checked the clock to see that it was 1:07 am and I cleaned out my desk before leaving towards the dark hallway. I walked down the stairs towards outside as I saw a familiar figure outside the main entrance.

"Sasuke?"I called out as he turned his face towards me.

"Sakura. I need to talk to you.."

I stared at his face for a second before nodding as I walked side by side with him in the luminous streets. He was silent for a while until I decided to break the quietness.

"So what did you want to talk about?"I asked, following him to a moonlit park.

He was silent and headed towards a cherry blossom tree as I admired his handsome face in the moonlight. He was breath-taking.

We stood on top of a hill in the park with a cherry blossom tree standing next to us, dancing in the night breeze. He suddenly gently grabbed my shoulder as I was slightly forced to turn towards him.

"Sakura,"he started, his gaze serious,"Do you still love me?"

I was shocked that he would ask me that kind of question and answered slowly in a meek voice.

"Of course.. You're my comrade and my long time team mate."

"No, I don't mean that kind of love. The other love."

"..."

"I have to tell you something.."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I want you to restore my clan with me."

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to stop there :)**

**Don't worry! I'll update soon so please bear with it!^^**

**Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW! Suggestions or complaints are welcome!**

**Stay tuned~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to post this chapter up! I'm sorry for the wait by the way^^ Just to note, the story is gonna get really far on this chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

"No."

He looked stunned from my answer and I didn't know why I had abruptly blurted out that. It was my instincts.

"I wasn't asking,"he gritted out, clearly irritated from my answer.

"Do you even love me?"I spatted out towards him, leaving him in silence.

We continued to stare in our hard gazes as Sasuke answered in a hushed whisper enough for me to hear.

"I've loved you for 5 years.. and I still do..."

I was stunned and unable to speak as I gathered up every bit of voice I had to reply back to him.

"Scratch that..."I breathed out, trembling from happiness.

He leaned in and pressed his lip against mine as we shared our first kiss on the moonlit hill, under dancing cherry blossom tree. It was my dream come true.

...

...

...

_1 year & a month later..._

"Sakura, you can stop staring at our wedding picture.. it's annoying..."

"But I just can't believe it's been already a month since our wedding!"

Sasuke sighed and continued to eat his dinner in silence as I placed the portrait back on the wall. I couldn't stop smiling as I sat back down on the dining table to finish my food.

"Um.. Sasuke?"

"Ah."

"How many kids do you want to have?"

"A lot."

A drop of sweat slid off of my forehead as I warily asked him again.

"Which is..."

"5 or more."

"**Wha**-I mean how about reducing it to...2?.."

"No."

"Fine, how about 3?"

"No."

"I won't go any farther than this.."

"At least 5."

"S-Sasuke.."I gritted out, a vein popping out of my forehead.

"I'm done with dinner. Let's go to sleep Sakura."

"S-Sasuke! Wait for me!"

I followed them to our bedroom as he slid into the bed sheets and closed his eyes to rest. I went into the bathroom to wash my face as I stared at the mirror with a angry look on my face.

"I just wonder if all Uchiha are perverts...that friggen Sasuke, demanding me for children like I'm some stork who delivers babies..."

I walked out of the bathroom and slid into bed next to Sasuke as I tried to sleep.

"Sasuke...I'm begging you in the name of Kami-sama.. can we please reduce it to 3?"

He was silent until he spoke slowly in a cocky tone.

"We'll see about that.."he said with a smirk.

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Please REVIEW for anything :)**

**Stay tuned~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I made this chapter longer as I promised and I hope you'll like it! I just realized this fanfic. had a little bit of comedy so you'll expecting more of that I guess.. although I'm very good at thinking of funny things heheh... but I'LL TRY!^^**

**Anyways, thanks for the review and I'll be waiting for more! REVIEW okay? :)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!"

"Sakura! Push harder!"

Gripping on to the metal bars, it was shattered into pieces with my inhuman strength. This pain was unbearable.

"Someone! Put a cloth into Sakura's mouth!"

A piece of clothing as placed mouth in my mouth as my screams were muffled against it.

"Now push Sakura! Show me that monster strength already!"

"**Kyaaaaaa**!"

"Great! I can see the head! You can do it!"

"**S..Sa...SAAAAASUUUKEEEEE**! **YOOUUUUUUU BAAAAAAAASTAAAAARD**!

...

...

...

The cries of a baby jumped Sasuke as he rushed inside the room with his Sharingan blaring. He soon melted away the red eyes as he approached me and the newborn baby.

"You bastard.. Don't make me go through that again!"I scolded in a whisper to Sasuke, trying not to let the kids hear.

"Mom? What did you tell Dad?"

I turned my head towards my son , Itaku, and shook my head with a smile as I turned back to Sasuke with a menacing glare.

"I am not going to afford another pregnancy if it's the last thing I do! This is already the sixth time you had to make me go through this you bastard!"I said in a harsh whisper.

"And there goes my plan on having our seventh..."he trailed off, smirking.

I sighed and turned towards our newborn baby as it slowly opened his eyes to reveal his dark green eyes. I just hoped that he wouldn't have pink hair.. now that, would be sad...

"What should we name him?"

"Akane. Akane Uchiha,"I said, caressing the baby's cheek lovingly.

* * *

_10 years later..._

"Mom.. help me get those girls away from our house..."

"**Kyaaaaaaa! Itaku-kun!**"

"Mom.."

"**Please go out with me Daisuke-kun!**"

"Annoying."

"**Waaaaah! Raiden-kun! Please come out!**"

I smiled at my handsome sons with pride as Sasuke came out to see what was with all the commotion. His Sharingan was blaring in anger since the girls outside were screaming and shouting.

"That's it! I'm going to wipe out all the annoying girls for you if you're not going to do it!"

"**Uchiha Sasuke**!"

One of the rules of being married to Sakura Haruno: Never, ever, piss her off. She will literally pulverize you.

Everyone silent and frozen, except for the screaming girls outside. I marched outside of the Uchiha compound as the girls gathered around me with pure joy.

"Uchiha-san! Is Itaku-kun going to come out?!"

"Could you please deliver this chocolate to Daisuke-kun?!"

"Can I please come in to see Raiden-kun?! He was injured during his mission today!"

"Girls, girls, girls.. I'm thankful for all this affection towards my sons, but they're really tired today so could come back some other day?"I said with a kind smile, patting them all on the heads.

"Yes mam..."they all said in unison as they left reluctantly.

I walked back in, dusting off my dark blue Uchiha dress as I walked towards Raiden with an pissed off look on my face. He seemed terrified out of his mind as he waited for my rage to explode.

"Where did you get hurt?"I asked, grabbing his shoulder and scanning it if there were any injuries.

"I-it's nothing much... just a cut.."he grumbled out, hiding his abdomen.

I lifted up his shirt to see a dash gash that seemed like a sword cut through it and started healing it with my medical jutsu. I sighed, spoke slowly.

"You all are like your father.. Recklessly running around with injuries."

After I finished healing my third eldest son, I checked up on the other boys and saw that they were injured too. I gave a good smack on their heads as their punishment.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"We're back!"

I turned around to see my three daughters walking in as Sayuri, the fourth eldest came in with the twins, Minari and Minori.

"Welcome back sweethearts, did you just finish your missions?"I asked, giving them a warm hug.

"It was a piece of cake,"Sayuri answered in a cocky tone, putting a hand on her hips

"It was tiring..."Minari and Minori whined in unision, clinging on to my arms in a affectionate manner.

"So there's one, two, three, four, five, six... Sasuke? Where's Aka-chan?"I asked, looking for my youngest amongst my children.

"He's training in the back training ground.."he dully replied, sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh okay then.."I said, walking back into the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I just wanted to describe the change and how the kids look like since many of you would be DYING to know. I've been receiving few of those topics in my private messages ^^ll**

**Anyways, here it is. REVIEW please and any suggestions, complaints are welcome.**

* * *

Uchiha(Haruno), Sakura:

Age: 38

Appearance:

Long radiant light pink hair that reaches down to her hips, no longer choppy and rough, very silky and slight wavy, but straight. Fair skinned with no flaws. Large vibrant mint green eyes with long eyelashes. Smooth button nose with light pink(almost white) tinted lip. Heart shaped face with a fairly wide forehead, but enough not to stand out much. In other words... Beautiful..

Additional Info. :

Married to Uchiha, Sasuke. Had first born at the age of 22, second at 24, third at 25, fourth at 26, fifth and sixth at 27, and seventh at 28. Currently a jounin and the head medic of the Konoha Leaf Hospital and is in replace of the fifth Hokage. One of the 3 best ninjas in the village. Excels in genjutsu and especially, medical jutsu and taijutsu. Bears monstrous strength and abundant intelligence. Loves her children and husband greatly.

* * *

Uchiha, Sasuke:

Age: 38

Appearance:

Same hair style as before, but locks of hair covering his forehead as bangs. Night black onyx spiky hair in a shape of a bird's behind and slightly rough, but mostly silky. Fair skin with few scars from battles. Lean and built. Fairly sized onyx eyes with a natural piercing gaze. (IDK how to describe him his facial features, but you all know him^^) Considerably handsome... :3

Additional Info. :

Married to Haruno, Sakura which now her name is Uchiha, Sakura. Has seven children. Currently a part of the ANBU Black Ops Force and is one of the 3 best ninjas in the village.(Naruto is the other best) Excels in all jutsus except for medical since he never learned. Bears high intelligence, enough to match against his wife, Sakura, and has a powerful Sharingan. Cold, strict, and overprotective, but has a soft spot for his family.

* * *

Uchiha, Itaku:

Age: 16

Appearance:

Has straight hair, but a little spike on the back of his head and his bangs are on the sides of his face. Has black hair with a tinge of dark grey and is semi-rough. Fair skinned naturally, but slightly(teensie bit) tanned from sun. Lean and built, but a bit slender. Eyes are black with a slight laid back, but cocky gaze. Has same facial features as Sasuke, but a teensie bit slender. Considerably handsome.

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has six younger siblings and is the eldest among them. Currently a chunin and getting for the jounin exam. Was one of the best students in the academy. Excels in all jutsus except for medical since he never bothered to learn from his mother. Can use fire style and earth style jutsus. Bears good intelligence and awakened his Sharingan 7 years ago. Polite, somewhat quiet, and cocky.

* * *

Uchiha, Daisuke:

Age: 14

Appearance:

Has straight hair with semi-spikes and his bangs brushing over his forehead. Has dark grey hair and is silky. Fair skinned. Lean and normal weighed, but muscle is not visible yet because of age(which means a bit baby fat is still covering^^). Eyes are large and forest green in a friendly and warm gaze. Has his mother's looks, but a little bit of his father's. Considerably handsome.

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has five younger siblings and a older brother. Just became a chunin recently. Was one of the most talented students in the academy. Excels in all jutsus especially ninjutsu except of medical(never learned ;) ). Can use fire style jutsus. Bears average intelligence and awakened his Sharingan 3 years ago. Social, friendly, respectful, a little teasing, and at times, serious.

* * *

Uchiha, Raiden:

Age: 13

Appearance:

Has spiky hair on the back of his head with bangs hanging down on his forehead. Has dark black hair with a bit of pink hair in them(not noticeable or visible unless if looked at closely) and is semi-silky. Fair skinned. Lean and built(despite his age O.O). Eyes are semi-large and **dark **grey with a mean and sharp glare. Has most of his father's looks. Considerably handsome.

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has four younger siblings and two older brothers. Currently a genin, but getting ready for chunin exam. Was one of the most athletic students in the academy. Excels in all jutsus especially taijutsu except for medical. Can't use weapons very well. Can use fire style jutsus. Bears average intelligence and awakened his Sharingan 1 year ago. Cold, distant, cocky, and short in temper, but knows how to keep cool and is considerate of how others feel.

* * *

Uchiha, Sayuri:

Age: 12

Appearance:

Has long, straight hip-length hair let down with a slightly messy touch to it and neatly cut bangs hanging over her eyes(like a...messy hime cut?). Has completely dark night black hair and is very silky and soft. Fair skinned with no flaws. Slightly curved with tight skin with a bit baby fat left. Eyes are large and vibrant mint green with a serene and serious glow. Looks mostly like her father with a bit of her mother's touches. Considerable beauty... :3 (she's so pretty in my mind right now XD)

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has three younger siblings and three older brothers. Currently a chunin in a early age. Was one of the best students in the academy. Excels in all jutsus and currently training under her mother to master taijutsu and medical jutsu. Can use fire style jutsus. Bears high intelligence along with sharp instincts and awakened Sharingan 1 year ago. Calm/serene, quiet, cocky, short tempered, and respectful, has a lady-like aura around her. Loves her younger twin sisters immensely and shows kindness only towards family...sometimes if she's in a good mood, except for her beloved twin sisters.

* * *

Uchiha, Minari:

Age: 11

Appearance:

Has long, straight mid-back length hair let down and side bangs are pinned up with two crossed bobby pins. Has soft pink(it's a color) hair and is silky. Fair skinned. Slightly curved with soft baby fat(aww...that is adorable :3). Eyes are large and light green with a bright and happy glow. Looks mostly like her mother and exactly like her twin sister. Considerably cute... :3 (I just want to cuddle her if she was real X3)

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has a twin younger sister, Minori, and a younger brother, along with 4 older siblings. Currently an academy student. Still learning jutsus and currently training under her mother in medicaljutsu and taijutsu. Not very good in ninjutsus(she can do easy ones though). Can use fire style jutsus. Bears good intelligence and is quick to learn things. Still hasn't able to awaken the Sharingan. Positive, energetic, kind, and a hard worker. Can be clumsy sometimes.

* * *

Uchiha, Minori:

Age: 11

Appearance:

Has long, straight mid-back length hair let down and side bangs are pinned up with two crossed bobby pins. Has soft black(it's a color) hair in a lilac glow and is silky. Fair skinned. Slight curved with soft baby fat. Eyes are large and light green with a bright and happy glow. Looks mostly like her mother and exactly like her twin sister. Considerably cute... :3 (I want to cuddle her too... X3)

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has a twin older sister, Minari, and a younger brother, along with 4 older siblings. Currently an academy student. Still learning jutsus and currently training under her mother in medicaljutsu and taijutsu. Not very good in ninjutsus(she can do easy ones though). Can use fire style jutsus. Bears good intelligence, but is a little slow to learn things. Still hasn't able to awaken the Sharingan. Positive, energetic, feisty, and a hard worker. Can be clumsy sometimes.

* * *

Uchiha, Akane:

Age: 10

Appearance:

Has the exact same hair style as his father when he was younger. The exact same hair color as his father and texture. Fair skinned with training scars or past injuries. Lean with baby fat covering his muscles(adorable X3). Eyes are semi-large and **dark **green(it's almost black) with the same gaze as his father. Looks almost like his father with a tinge of his mother. Considerably cute X3

Additional Info. :

Parents are Uchiha, Sasuke(father) and Uchiha, Sakura(mother). Has six older siblings and is the youngest among them. Currently an academy student. Still learning jutsus and currently training under his father. Can use fire style and lightning style jutsus. Bears high intelligence and endurance for harsh training. Still hasn't able to awaken Sharingan. Has a strong desire to be strong as his older siblings. Hardworking, serious, and energetic during training. Playful, affectionate, and social when not training.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I couldn't update as fast as I could before! I had to think a lot to complete these profiles! Anyways, feel free to ask me anything through reivews or private messaging^^**

**I will get it done like this profile as requested! I will work hard to meet to your expectations^^**

**Thanks and I'll get the next chapter done fast as I can! Stay tuned~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for very late update! I was at my grandparents' house and they didn't have internet there so I couldn't write for the past days I was in there.. but I'll make it up with this chapter^^**

**Also, please review for any suggestions or complaints! I will gladly try to fix them!**

**Thanks and enjoy~**

* * *

Humming a happy tune, I washed the dishes early in the morning as Sasuke came out in his ANBU uniform.

"Going on a mission?"I asked, turning my head slightly towards him while focusing on the dishes.

"Ah. Watch the kids while I'm gone,"he answered in a stoic tone.

"Of course hon. Now forget to take your lunch, it's on the table as always."

He took the package and I left the dishes for a minute as I tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. I took a good look at his handsome face that was unfazed.

"How long will be the mission?"

"Not long. 3 days to be the longest."

"Alright, come back safe hon. Show me your injuries **right **when you come back."

"Ah."

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, hugging my waist. Straight forward as always with the affections.

Before it got more intense, I lightly pushed him away with a final peck on the lips and stared into his dark eyes.

"Go get 'em tiger."

"Hn."

He disappeared in a 'poof' as I went back to the dishes and continued on with my usual housework in the mansion until it was time for the kids to wake up. I washed my hands before I started towards the stairs and saw Itaku walking down the stairs as usual early in the morning.

"Good morning mom, I'm going out to train outside the village."

"Then let's go with your brothers and sisters. I promised them that I would help them train outside the village too, besides it won't hurt to take them out today since it's their day off from missions and academies,"I said, tip toeing at at eldest son and pecking him on the forehead.

I walked upstairs and opened my second eldest son's room as I smiled at his clean room. I swear I loved him for his cleanliness.

"Dai-chan, let's wake up now sweetie~"

"Err... 5 more minutes mom.."

"Eh hem. Don't make me repeat what I said **Daisuke**-chan."

"I'm up."

He quickly got out of bed as I watched him fix his blanket in a neat, flat fold. I pecked him on the cheek and went out to head to 3rd eldest. I entered in a world of smelly and dirty room as I felt my eye twitching from the mess.

"Rai-chan, wake up **now**."

"..."

"Raiden-chan, don't make me repeat that just now."

"Later..."

"**Raiden**, don't start it."

"5 more minutes please..."

"**Uchiha Raiden**!"

My knuckles were already filled with dangerous chakra as he flung out of bed and escaped out of the room. My face was feeling hot from anger and stomped out of the room to enter my daughter's room. I immediately softened after that.

The twins had their own room, but as always snuck into their older sister's room to sleep together. Sayuri was hugging both of the twins as they clung on to her like it was their life.

"Aww..."I sighed out, hating to wake them up, but reluctantly called out,"Time to wake up Yuri-chan, Mina-chan, Mino-chan~"

"Err...ugh.. 5 more minutes mom.."Sayuri mumbled out, hugging more tightly around the twins.

I knew that my daughter always kept her word and quietly back out of the room while closing the door stealthily. Returning downstairs, I finished with the dishes and started making breakfast as I heard the girls coming down.

"Good morning mom,"Sayuri greeted.

"Morning mom!"the twins chirped.

I greeted them back and called all of kids for breakfast as we ate noisily. I ate quickly to make lunch boxes and headed out of the village with all of my kids. It was a nice morning with a mild weather and a soft breeze.

Once we found a good training spot, I began to instruct the kids the jutsu that I promised to teach.

"Now memorize the hand signs then concentrate as hard as you can,"I said as I chuckled a bit to see that Minori is having a hard time.

I sat on a nearby tree to watch their progress with a proud smile.

A sudden chill of a dangerous chakra triggered in my senses as I pushed chakra into my fist and lunged to the source. Giving a harsh blow, two figures had appeared in the midst of the smoke as I motioned the kids to stay back.

"You must be a skilled ninja to have detected us~"a woman said with a tinge of amusement.

"Well, it's too bad that you detected us quickly.. We wanted to play with you a bit,"the other woman said with a seductive glance towards my boys.

My hard gaze still lingered on the two women as I kept on my guard. These were the two S-Classed rogue ninjas that Sasuke had been talking about.

"Well.. after we're done with you, we might as well play with your children~"

"Especially your handsome boys~"

Now that went over the line.

"CHA!"

I engaged a fierce battle with the two women as I slowly began to lose on chakra and energy. I began to panic in losing Sasuke's family.

"No.. I'm not losing Sasuke's family and my children!"I growled, getting up painfully while healing my wounds.

"We might as well heighten up our reputation by killing all the Uchiha, but I never thought that it would be this easy~"

"What a disappointment~"

"Mom, let us help,"Itaku stepped as I stopped him with my strongest glare.

"**No**. **Stay back**."

I gathered up chakra in my fist once again as I lunged towards them with the best speed that I could muster up. They easily dodged it and managed to wound me on the side of my waist as I cried out in pain.

"You're finished!"

I looked up to see a giant vortex of snakes pointing towards me.

"Sasuke.. Help..."I choked out, shutting my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! VERY VERY VERY sorry for late update! Anyways, here's the chappy that you've all been waiting for! Any suggestions or complaints are welcome in reviews! I'll fix them as soon as possible^^**

**Enjoy!~~~**

* * *

_Slice_

I slowly looked up to see my husband standing in front of me with blood smearing on his blade as I sighed in relief.

"Sakura, what are you doing outside of the village with the children?"he spoke slowly in a calm tone.

"Itaku was going to train out here and I promised the kids that I would help them train outside of the village.. I'm sorry Sasuke...I should've known that it was dangerous outside the village. I'm a failure as a mother.."I choked out, looking down to the ground in shame.

"No, if you hadn't gone out with Itaku, he would've been in danger and you are a good mother.."he hushed as he turned his head slightly.

I looked up at him with a smile forming on my lips as he turned back to the two women with pure anger. They were obviously heavily attracted to him.

"My my~ Look who jumped in.."

"I must say, the rumors that the head of the Uchiha clan is handsome is true~"

Sasuke didn't waste any time to listen to their sick compliments and blazed his Sharingan at them. They flinched from the sudden chill the atmosphere gave when Sasuke was heavily furious.

"Daddy!"the twins cried out in tears, hugging their older sister with terrified expressions.

By this, Sasuke was uncontrollably furious and dashed in blurred speed to the women and they laughed cockily.

"We wiped out a whole clan! This should be nothing!~"

"One of the most powerful of course kyahahahaha~"

Just then, I felt a genjutsu release as I saw Sasuke behind the two women with two blades stuck between their vital organs. Right from the start when they looked into Sasuke's eyes, they were destined to be dead.

"I suggest that you bitches should shut your mouths,"Sasuke hissed, retrieving the sword out of them, then slicing off their heads.

Blood spurted in front of the twins and Akane as they stared at the bodies in shock. I glared displeasingly towards my furious husband, he didn't have to go that far in front of the kids!

Minari and Minori began to shake in terror as Sayuri tried to comfort them and cover their eyes as Akane remained in the same shocked expression.

"Sasuke! That was unacceptable in front of the children! Not only you spoke a foul language, you killed violently in front of them!"I growled, my motherly instincts blaring.

"I was just saving your ass and this is what I get?!"he snarled back, ignoring the children.

"Uh...Mom.. Dad?"Itaku called out in a weak voice, being careful of our tempers.

"Again! Speaking foul language in front of them!"

"No one fucking cares!"

"I care you insolent little brat!"

"You bitch!"

"Uh oh.."the boys(except for Akane) gulped as Sayuri face palmed with a sorry expression.

My eyes twitched for a second. I began to breathe heavily in a beastly manner with a fiery temper rising uncontrollably as my fists were unconsciously filled with dangerous amount of chakra.

"What'd you just call me?"I asked in a sickly sweet smile, my knuckles turning snow white from the harsh clenching.

"..."

"**Die and burn in hell you ! #$%^&^%$##$%^&%$# ! #$# #$%^^%$%^#!**"

* * *

**_1 hour later..._ -_-  
**

"Sakura-chan.. this is serious...your children must be scarred for life."

"Ehehehe...Ino-chan.."

I scratched my head in embarrassment as I looked back towards my husband in a hospital bed. He was in near-death, but was saved with my healing.

"Firstly, Sasuke showed extreme violence to your youngsters. Secondly, he spoke foul language. Thirdly, you guys fought in front of them. Fourthly, you tried to kill your own husband and spoke even more intense foul language in front of them."

"Yup, that's the story.."I murmmered in shame.

"Wow.. I'd never do that in front of my kids. Sai is too sweet to start a fight.. even though I try to start one,"Ino said with a serious face.

"I feel so horrible as a mother.."

"Don't worry, I sent your kids to Naruto's place. Naruto assigned your boys a mission so they left right after."

"Ah.."I answered in a weak voice, my shoulders slumping from the weigh of guilt.

"Honestly.."Ino sighed, crossing her slender arms,"Sasuke just saved you and your kids. Be thankful for that.."

The guilt began to over weigh me as I slumped even more. I sent Ino off with a small wave as I turned back to Sasuke's light breathing. Was I that monstrous?

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Suddenly, I felt a callous thumb wiping off my salty tears as I quickly grabbed the hand.

"Sasuke!"

"Idiot.. you don't have to be sorry... It's my fault that I started it,"he spoke in hushed whispers.

"Shh.. Just be quiet and rest. We'll talk about it with the kids when you get better..."I hushed him as I stroked his bandaged cheek.

"How Mina and Mino? Akan-"

"Hush now. I said we'll talk about this later.."

"Saku-"

"Do **not **make me repeat what I said again."**  
**

"..."

"Good boy.."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Any suggestions and complaints will be welcome in reviews or private messaging by the way!**

**I'll be pretty busy to write more after since I started school about a month ago so please understand that.. I'll try my best 'kay?!**

**Thank you and please stay tuned for the next chappy~~~~**


End file.
